


Cachorro irresponsable

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Leather, Leather Valentine, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Wolf Pack, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Sirius sabe que tiene que ser castigado.[Esta historia participa en Leather Valentine]





	Cachorro irresponsable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaIssabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/gifts), [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Mi beta ha sido quien ha asignado las ships, yo solo soy el arma que usa para conquistar el mundo.  
> Desde el principio supe de que iba a ir esta historia, así que espero que lo disfruten... Esta historia está dedicada a Luna, Mad y G. 
> 
> El prompt es "Spanking"
> 
> NdA. Sirius fue mordido en su tercer año y expulsado de Hogwarts, Remus fue sometido a eutanasia.

 

—Sobre mis rodillas, ahora —la voz del hombre lobo es fuerte y clara, sin ningún rastro de ternura o afecto. Su cuerpo entero está vibrando de furia y Sirius sabe que ha llegado más allá de los límites de su Alfa, espera de corazón que lo perdone, porque está seguro de que no podría encontrar otra manada más perfecta.

Con movimientos lentos, se acerca a su Alfa. Una vez a su lado se baja los pantalones y se pone en posición.

Está seguro de que los azotes no serán nada placenteros.

Normalmente a Sirius no le importa, incluso a veces busca una manera de provocar que le dé un par de ellos, le gusta sentir esa fuerte mano en su piel, pero está vez está es un castigo. El hombre lobo no está enfadado, ya ha descargado su ira con los árboles y la aldea más cercana, ahora solo falta que le demuestre a él lo decepcionado que está, y aunque el adolescente se está muriendo de la angustia no tiene miedo en lo absoluto.

La mano baja a toda velocidad y lo golpea. Con fuerza.

El golpe resuena en el claro y aunque varios integrantes de la manada pueden oírlo, simplemente lo ignoran. Todos ellos ocupados con su propio dolor al perder a dos cachorros de su manada.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y sorbe por la nariz.

Él mismo no puede creer que ha sucedido, pero ha sido su irresponsabilidad la que ha hecho que los otros dos lobos murieran, era su responsabilidad como pareja del Alfa el obedecer y mantener a los demás cachorros en el claro mientras los demás lidiaban con los cazadores, pero había sido estúpido y había querido demostrar su valor como algo más que la puta del Alfa.

Los golpes caen a un ritmo constante, siente dolor, pero también siente la decepción de Fenrir en cada golpe. No sabe cuántas veces la mano hace contacto con su trasero y sus muslos, pero cuando se detiene y el hombre lobo lo obliga a ponerse de pie las lágrimas están brotando sin control.

A sus diecisiete años ha causado la muerte de tres personas, y aun así el hombre grande y fuerte tira de él en un apretado abrazo, sabe que no es la pareja destinada de Fenrir, pero realmente no le importa en esos momentos porque el hombre le ofrece el consuelo y la fortaleza que necesita para mantenerse con vida.


End file.
